


Weasley beach trip

by AFI1221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: To celebrate the end of the war Arthur and Molly are hosting the first annual Weasley beach trip. Hermione is reluctantly dragged along. A book warm, her prankster boyfriend  and a beach. Nothing could go wrong.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 38





	Weasley beach trip

**Author's Note:**

> OTP!  
> Fred and Hermione have been dating for a few months at this point.

Hermione was not a big fan of the Weasley beach day idea. She much rather would have stayed at the burrow and had family gathering there. But she never had the heart to say no to molly, is what she told herself. It had nothing to do with Fred using his puppy dog look on her.

Either way Hermione packed her purse with the essentials for any beach trip. Sunglasses, sunblock, a 600 paged book. The brightest witch of her age had zero intention of actually going into the water. Most wanted to celebrate and have fun after the war. She just wanted relax at home in her own bed instead of in a tent somewhere in the forest like she had to while on the run.

All things considered it could have been worse she thought. Ron and harry played beach volleyball against Ginny and Fleur. Arthur and Molly sat under their own umbrella holding hands. Charlie chased Percy with a baby Norwegian Ridgeback he got from god knows where. And the twins were wrestling around in the ocean. And that’s a view Hermione could enjoy. She watched them over the edge of her book for a few minutes, completely forgetting what page she had stopped at.

“What are you looking at Hermione?” The curly haired witch dropped her book in shock before she turned to face Ginny.

“You can’t just sneak up on me like that.” Ginny only laughed In Response.

Hermione grabbed her book from the sand as her female best friend sat next to her. “We all know you and Fred are dating. So why don’t you just get up and spend your day with him instead of reading.

“Well I never tried hiding our relationship. And I quite like reading. So if you’ll allow me to get back to that.” Ginny laughed again.

“For Merlin’s sake you stared at the twins for 3 minutes before I came over here.” Hermione buried her head In the book she brought to cover her blush. “Mione go over and join him. He’d really enjoy it.” Ginny pushed the book away from her friends face. “Plus I think those girls over there are getting a little curious.” With that Ginny returned to Harry and Ron. 

Hermione snapped her head back to where the twins were. And sure enough there was a gaggle of women surrounding Fred and George. The brunette’s face was red with rage. But as she looked even more she noticed how much the twins were enjoying showing off for the group. Each women had everything she didn’t, every flaw she so in herself was nowhere to be seen. Her anger was now gone replaced with sorrow. 

As she stared at the ground dejected she almost missed the sounds of someone running over towards her. Hermione looked up just in time to see Fred standing over her. “What are you doing all by yourself?” 

Hermione blinked away any tears that may have threatened to spill down. “Nothing really. I was just about to start reading my book again.” Fred wasn’t buying it. He looked back to where his twin was when it fully clicked.

“It’s about those girls around Over there isn’t?” He didn’t give her a chance to reply. “You know they don’t mean anything to me right? Your all I have eyes for Mione.” She was forced to meet his eyes as he used his fingers to lift her chin up. 

“I know Fred. I just...it’s hard not to get jealous.” Hermione looked down again before Fred gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“You shouldn’t be too jealous. Lucky for those girls I want do this to them.” Before Hermione could even question him, Fred picked her up bridal style and made his way down to the water. All her pleas fell on death ears before she was un gracefully dumped into the water.

Hermione popped out of the water immediately and tried to get back to dry land as she was freezing. But two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her in the air. “Fred put me down!” She shouted out while trying not to grab everyone’s attention towards them. Fred of course didn’t put her down and started to spin around instead. 

When Hermione’s feet touched ground again her whole world was spinning as Fred laughed from above her. When she had her bearings again she lightly hit him in the chest. “That’s not funny. You can’t just do that kind of thing.” 

“Little late for that warning.” Hermione finally let a smile appear on her face as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Your still a prat.” Fred kept his arms around her as he dragged her into deeper waters. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she could no longer stand up properly. She laid her head down on his shoulder as they just sat peacefully in the water

As she glanced over Fred’s broad chest she noticed the small scars littering his body from the war. She traced a particularly long one on his right pec with her fingers. “They say chicks dig scars. Does that apply to the all mighty Hermione Granger as well.”

“Shut up Fred.” She chuckled. “I’ll like anything that has to do with you.” She placed a small kiss to the scar she had been tracing before she leaned up and kissed him fully. “I guess coming to the beach wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Fred kissed her once more before leaning back. “You might not say that after this.” He replied with a checkup look on his face.

“What are you planing Fred? I swear if you...” She was cut off as He flew back dunking her back into the water. Fred would have hell to pay when they got back home away from any muggle eyes. But for now he could mess with her all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This will turn into a series focusing on different parings if the hits and kudos are good. The stories would loosely be tied together. But would all be about a weasley and their significant other on the family beach trip.


End file.
